A Heroes' Death
by xRestlessme
Summary: Drabbles concerning Elle Bishop. Will contain spoilers and rated K - T
1. Sadistic

**title:** Sadistic  
**character/pairing:** Elle and Claire (not a pairing)  
**rating:** pg13  
**author's notes/warnings:** Spoilers for season 3

* * *

The first thing she notices is that, she's still whimpering.

"Oh how adorable, are we five?" hisses a not so nice voice.

Her eyes open, she gasps in much needed air.

"Where am I?" she whispers, the _very_ air thicker then she recalls.

A small quirk, cool metal is pressed to the blonde's temple.

"2200, welcome to the future freak," Claire Bennett murmurs, cocking the gun.

"Where everyone has a power and blood from people like _me_ is bought like the new diet drink."

She's in shock, and not sure how she's ended up here.

"Where's Gabriel?" she questions, voice raspy from obvious disuse.

It's ironic how he's the first thing her mind can comprehend.

Claire frowns, and then lets out an eerie laugh.

"_Gabriel?_ How positively _darling_, Elle. He's somewhere around neither here nor there.

Electricity claws at her nerves, makes her body twitch.

The brunette leans in closer, hooks a nail under Elle's chin. She tilts her head and smiles, amused at a new plaything.

"I think I've become more sadistic then you _ever_ were. We'll be the _best_ of friends…till the day I die," she murmurs, laughing.

* * *

**Please read _AND _review!**


	2. Specials

**title:** Specials  
**character/pairing:** Elle, Sylar, _mentions of Claire_  
**rating:** pg13  
**author's notes/warnings:** more of a future-drabble. Goes along with chapter one.

* * *

She crosses her legs, smirks at the leering man.

With a practiced motion, she allows electricity to dance on the tip of her finger.

His smile grows larger and he slips into the seat besides her, leaning close.

"Are you new here? None of the _specials_ have ever had as much_ charge_ as you," he mumbles, staring down her shirt.

Opting to not shock him (until his skin bled black); she let out a small laugh.

"You are so perceptive. I'm Elle and I believe you just bought yourself a date," she replied, not breaking eye contact.

It was the _future_, a future in which she was supposed to be dead.

_If not for a cheerleader's little interruption._

A future in which _specials_ could almost be considered prostitutes (or captured).

She went to brush her hair out of her face, letting out a growl as chains snapped her arms back in place.

The man leaned in closer, grimy hand brushing against her face (she _hates_ it).

"How did you end up here? I'd love to know," he murmurs, as his credit card slips into the machine besides her.

Smile quickly turns to frown and she snaps back, "Well let's see…I died in _2008, _by dear Sylar (you know the serial killer) and was brought back in this _darling _year. This was always my dream to be _fucked_ for money that I don't even get to _keep._"

He's startled by her response, but only spurned on more.

"And just where is the woman who brought you back?" he whispers, voice warping.

Eyes widen and she tries to move back.

"I didn't mention a woman, freak." She whispers, marvels.

Fire bursts in his palm, burns near her skin.

"I need her blood, heal this _demon_ thriving in me," he explains, laughing.

His hand travels up her skirt and she lets out a gasp, tries to use her powers (feels so weak).

Blood splatters across her face, and she's screaming in the loud club.

She looks up, meets his darkened gaze (the lazy smirk).

"Fancy meeting you here _Elle._"

* * *

**Please read _AND_ review!**


	3. Later

**title:** Later  
**character/pairing:** Elle, Sylar  
**rating:** pg13  
**author's notes/warnings:** more of a future-drabble. Goes along with chapter two.

* * *

His hand brushes across blemish-free skin.

"I liked the scar more...seemed more _human_." he whispers.

She flinches away, pulls a found coat tighter around her.

_Of course he would. It was his own warped signature._

Dull eyes survey the crumbling city, glancing upward towards hover-cars that scream by.

"You saved me, set me free. Why?" she questions, regretting the words the moment they become real.

_She's one of those fools._

_The one's who keep swallowing a poison, knowing it'll hurt._

He still looks exactly the same, why wouldn't he?

"Because _Elle_, you're one of my most _favorite_ games. I want to _play_ you over and over," he drawls, blood rushing to her face.

He didn't mean it as it sounded (_Sylar isn't one to hide in his words_).

She sets her jaw, electricity rounds in her palm.

"Oh Elle, I've missed this," he murmurs, just as the smell of burning flesh becomes strong.

His screams sound in her ears, and she runs.

_She'll think of him later._

_

* * *

_**Please read _AND_****review!**


End file.
